Et si on faisait une tarte aux pommes ?
by Didi74
Summary: Pansy n’arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment son fiancé avait conclu que Drago était le meilleur compagnon possible pendant ses absences. Franchement, toute personne sensée s’abstiendrait d’appeler une femme enceinte de sept mois baleine ...


REMARQUES : Cette fic est une tentative de reponse pour 'la communaute de defis "Chutes et Gamelles" du Chicaneur ... J'espere que cela vous plaira !

**Et si on faisait une tarte aux pommes ?**

_Et si pour une des toutes premières fois de sa vie Drago Malefoy avait fait preuve de maturité et avait demandé de l'aide ? Et si celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, dans un excès de colère, avait tué les parents Parkinson ? Et si après maintes aventures, négociations et argumentations, Pansy et Blaise avaient trainéDrago vers l'autre camp (suivit comme il se doit par les deux armoires à glaces prénommées Vincent et Gregory). Et si l'Ordre du Phénix avait encore son leader ? Et si la potion de la Semi Mort avait été faite par Rogue (faisant mourir Dumbledore pendant un temps de 5 minutes avant d'être ranimé) ? Et si la guerre faisait rage depuis maintenant près de 10 ans, bien que l'Ordre eut repris le dessus face aux Mangemorts survivants qui terrorisaient les mondes sorciers et moldus par d'innombrables attentats, empoisonnements, vandalismes et attaques de bancs (il fallait bien financer tout cela) ?_

* * *

Les orages qui avaient éclaté toute la journée avaient enfin fait place, en cette fin d'après-midi, à une pluie lourde et bruyante. Mais le mal était déjà fait, l'émetteur télé avait été endommagé, rendant toutes les chaînes grésillantes au plus grand damne de Drago et par conséquent, aux nerfs de Pansy aussi.

Après le septième « je m'ennuie » (en dix minutes) geint par l'ex vert et argent avachi sur son canapé, Pansy décida d'aller prendre un verre d'eau histoire de se rafraîchir et surtout, de contrer la monotonie. D'un étirement des moins élégants, elle réussit à s'extirper de l'autre canapé, sous les regards moqueurs du blond peroxydé étalé en face. Toute autre personne se serait précipitée pour l'aider, mais Drago savait se montrer particulièrement horripilant s'il pouvait en retirer un quelconque amusement.

D'une démarche comparable à celle d'un pingouin, elle se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine. Mais une fois sur la pointe des pieds tentant (et manquant) d'attraper un verre sur l'étagère, elle laissa libre court a sa frustration : _maudits furent Potter et Weasley pour être aussi grands, maudit fut Drago pour ne pas être utile du tout et surtout, MAUDIT fut ZABINI qui l'avait mise dans cette situation !!!_ Un ricanement se fit entendre derrière elle, quand le bond flemmard la poussa doucement avant de prendre (sans effort) et de remplir le verre voulu. « Tiens baleine, voilà ton verre d'eau !» Puis, amusé, il s'assit sur le plan de travail regardant sa meilleure amie étancher sa soif.

Pansy n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment son fiancé avait conclu que Drago était le meilleur compagnon possible pendant ses absences. Franchement, toute personne sensée s'abstiendrait d'appeler une femme enceinte de sept mois baleine, ou de sous entendre une légère prise de poids. Mais non, l'horrible jeune homme au teint trop clair pour être normal ne s'en privait pas ! Il aurait plutôt dû remercier le ciel qu'elle fut une des rares futures mamans capables de défier ses hormones. Si bien qu'au fond, on se demandait qui gardait qui et si ce n'était pas elle qui jouait au baby-sitter pour post ado en manque total de maturité.

« N'empêche que je m'ennuie toujours … » La petite _baleine_ l'ignora totalement au profit d'une inspection scrupuleuse de la cuisine. Surprise elle traversa la pièce pour prendre le manuel laissé ouvert par Hermione. Trois des autres colocataires de cette petite maison avaient été appelés d'urgence, laissant la pauvre Pansy seule avec l'abruti Malefoy. Le dernier colocataire, l'ingrat fiancé, n'était toujours pas revenu de sa mission en Espagne.

La petite maison de la banlieue londonienne avait été trop spacieuse pour le petit ménage à trois : Granger, Potter et Weasley, mais elle se montrait vraiment juste pour un ménage à six (voire huit quand les armoires à glaces passaient au pays). Mais elle s'était révèlée un véritable foyer pour les ex-Serpentard habitués aux grands manoirs froids et effrayants.

* * *

_"La tarte aux pommes _

_Préparation : 30 minutes_

_Cuisson : 30 minutes_

_Ingrédients : - 1 kg de pommes_

_- Sucre roux_

_- Pâte brisée (voir page 52)_

_- Cannelle (selon votre goût)" _

Le livre lui fut arraché des mains. « Hé, hé ! Mais qu'avons-nous là ? » Il ferma le livre et le rouvrit a la première page _" Pour ma petite poupinette préférée, un petit cadeau pour tes 8 ans dont tu te servira sûrement avec Maman. Ta Grand Maman qui t'adore "…_Dis Pans, tu savais que Granger avait une grand-mère ?

- Oui Dray, tu sais il faut des grands mamans et des grands papas pour avoir une maman et un papa pour arriver à une petite Hermione…

_- _Ah, ah, ah ! Très drôle…

- Je trouve aussi ! Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait encore des grands parents en vie, si c'est ce dont tu parlais.

- Bon alors, tarte au pommes tu disais ?

-'fin c'était la recette ouverte … ce qui expliquerait le panier de pommes sur la table … Dis blondinet, tu crois que …

- Non !

- Mais tu disais que tu t'ennuyais !

- Pas encore à ce point ! Et puis c'est pas un travail de sorciers ça, c'est pour les elfes ou les déjantés comme Potter et Granger ! »

Parce que oui, il fallait bien l'avouer, même après plus d'un an de vie commune avec tout ce petit monde, seuls Hermione et Harry savaient faire à manger. Blaise maîtrisait parfaitement le _PIZZA-MINUTE_ _par téléphone_, Ron le "_au secours maman"_ par cheminette, Pansy le regard de chien battu (bien que depuis qu'elle était enceinte, tous avaient tendance à la bichonner) et Drago _la plainte fils à papa horripilante_. Pourtant, depuis quelque temps, les deux jeunes femmes avaient commencé à cuisiner ensemble.

Pansy faisait de rapide progrès, si bien que pour une fois, elle avait envie de travailler toute seule (enfin, avec un assistant). Alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la Serpentard cachée en elle refit son apparition.

« Je suis sûre qu'Hermione avait envie d'une tarte. Elle serait encore plus ravie de pouvoir manger sans avoir à cuisiner avant. Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle a dit l'autre lundi, quand Harry a fait ses pattes …

- Hors de question !

- Et puis tu sais, Ronnounet serait incapable de le faire. (La moue dubitative du peroxydé ne bougea pas). Hermione sera non seulement contente, mais impressionnée aussi. (Petite étincelle dans le regard gris). Et ce n'est pas comme si le major de sa promo de Potions ne pouvait pas faire face à un peu de pâtisserie moldue ? … Après tout, ça ne doit pas être moldu de faire une tarte aux pommes. Regarde sur le livre ils la classent dans les recettes pour débutants …

- D'accord, d'accord tu as gagné. On va la faire ta tarte. (Se frottant les mains). Le pouilleux va passer pour un crétin et Granger sera très impressionnée par mon travail."

La future maman se retint de rire face à la mine conspiratrice de son compagnon.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, le nuage de farine se dissipa, révélant une cuisine en blanc. Drago et Pansy ouvrirent leurs yeux, créant les quatre seules taches de couleur.

« Je crois qu'elle stocke des pâtes à tartes toutes faites dans le frigo…

-Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plutôt.

- On t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas menacer une femme enceinte ? Le stress, c'est mauvais pour le bébé.

- Grrr

- Tiens, prend le panier. Commence à éplucher les pommes, je m'occupe de la pâte et du plat. »

* * *

Quinze minutes, sept cris de blondinet découpé, quatre sparadraps et une amie qui l'aide plus tard :

« Voilà, maintenant il faut disposer les pommes sur la pâte et mettre le four à chauffer ».

…

« Fait !

- "Saupoudrez de sucre" …Eh ! Fait attention, il faut _saupoudrer_, pas recouvrir !

- Nia, nia, nia … (après 2 cm de sucre retirés) de toute façon, c'est meilleur sucré !

- Si tu le dis. Ils disent que l'on peut mettre de la cannelle aussi, _pour ajouter une petite touche d'épice._

- Ça ressemble à quoi de la cannelle ?

- Une poudre brune … Dans le deuxième placard sur ta droite …

…

-Attention Dray, tu en mets trop !

- Mais non !

…

- Et voilà, tu vois femme de peu de foi, comme je peux être bon pâtissier …

- Tais toi et nettoie tout, c'est l'heure de ma sieste.

- Quoi ? Eh, la baleine tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais tout me taper tout seul, dis ?

- Non je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûre ! Si tu me fais laver, je dirais à Hermione que tu m'as forcé à me fatiguer dans ma condition.

- Hou ! Ça c'est bas, même venant de toi !

- Tu aurais fait pareil Junior.

- Je sais … »

* * *

Une fois la cuisine aussi propre qu'au départ (enfin presque), Drago se ré étala sur son canapé devant la télé qui MIRACLE, marchait à nouveau.

Le ciel s'assombrissait à nouveau, et pas seulement à cause de l'heure tardive. L'orage, à l'extérieur, empirait.

« Dis tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont partis depuis longtemps ?

- T'inquiètes pas ma petite baleine favorite, je suis sûr que le pouilleux a encore dû se perdre dans le Londres moldu et que les autres doivent le chercher… Combien de temps pour la tarte ?

-Encore dix minutes »

FLASH, EXPLOSION, noir total dans la maison …

« Dray …

- Tout va bien ce doit être ces satanés fuseaux qui font encore des leurs …

- Fusibles, Dray, fusibles …

- _Fusibles _si ça peut te faire plaisir. Je descends à la cave… »

Bruit de pas, tâtonnements pour trouver la porte, porte ouverte, pas dans le couloir, porte de la cave qui s'ouvre et : Seeeep, boum, boum, boum, boum, boum, boum, boum, boum, vlam …

« DRAY

- Ça va, je suis encore en vie…

- Tout va bien ?

- Aussi bien qu'on peut l'être après _être tombé et avoir dévalé des escaliers sur les fesses_ ... » (1)

Notre petite femme se dit que tant qu'il pouvait être sarcastique ça ne devait pas être trop grave.

Retour de la lumière.

* * *

Pansy venait de sortir la tarte du four. Elle avait eu pitié de _son grand malade,_ et l'avait laisser récupérer de sa dégringolade sur son sofa, quand la porte s'ouvrit suivit d'un énergique « on est de retour ! » suivit d'un « c'est pas trop tôt ! » venant du salon.

* * *

En fait, ils étaient rentrés tard parce que Blaise leur avait demandé de l'aider à choisir les meubles du bébé. Le berceau des Parkinson avait été détruit par l'incendie qui avait brûlé les corps et le manoir des parents de la future maman et le berceau des Zabini avait été décidé trop gothique pour la future santé mentale de l'enfant (la preuve en étant les ravages sur la dernière génération de Zabini; Blaise : l'exception qui confirme la règle).

Après les oooh, aaah de rigueurs et le petit câlin du fiancé, tout ce petit monde s'étaient retrouvé autour de la table pour goûter au dur labeur du 'malade et de son gardien'.

« Ça a un arrière goût intéressant.

- Ah bon, tu trouves Harry ?

- Oui Pans, mais c'est vraiment pas mal du tout pour une toute premier tarte ! Tu aurais dû voir la mienne, elle était carbonisée et je n'avais pas mis de sucre du tout, elle était d'un acide…

- T'es bien gentil Harry, je trouve que cette tarte elle est vraiment bizarre…BAM (Coup de pied sous la table d'Hermione, regard menaçant de Blaise et un "_Ron !_" catastrophé mais discret de Harry) …Pas aussi bonne que celle de ma mère mais bon, tu n'as pas encore son expérience. Et surtout, elle n'a pas la fouine comme commis !

- Je dois tout de même avouer que je suis curieux ma chérie, qu'as-tu mis pour avoir ce petit goût ? Non pas que ce soit mauvais mais …

- De la cannelle, Blaise, on a mis de la cannelle.

- Merci Dray ! Ce n'était pas à toi que je demandais mais merci quand même ! »

Pansy essayait de disparaître tant bien que mal sous la table (mais essayez voir de cacher un ventre de sept mois), il était vrai que la tarte avait un goût étrange. Pendant ce temps, Hermione fronça les sourcils «On a plus de cannelle, Ron a oublié d'en racheter aux dernières courses !

- Arrête de ricaner la fouine ! Comme si toi tu n'oubliais jamais rien !

- Pas quand on me charge de faire des courses en tout cas … puis se levant : Pourtant il y avait bien de la cannelle dans la cuisine !»

Avec une moue adorable (mais un peu déplacé sur le visage d'un adulte), il se rendit dans la cuisine.

« Mais qu'est ce que …C'EST DE LA NOIX DE MUSCADE »

FIN

* * *

**(1)** _Euh je ne suis pas sure que la chute soit claire, donc notre petit Drago a glissé sur un des chausson de Ron (il les laisse traîner partout !) et est tombé dans les escaliers avant de faire une charmante rencontre avec le sol du sous-sol !_

**AN **: Désolé, c'est ma première tentative de chute alors …Soyez gentils, même si ma chute finale laisse à désirer (et la chute tout court aussi). (Mais la prochaine sera meilleure, promis ! ; p)

Pour la petite histoire, il nous est arrive plusieurs fois de confondre la muscade et la cannelle à la maison et croyez moi le gratin de chou fleur à la cannelle c'est quelque chose !

Dans tout les cas il faut savoir que la noix de muscade se marie très bien avec les pommes (c'est quelque chose que ma coloc allemande m'a appris !) mais on peut dire que pour ma fic ça peut donner un goût bizarre si on en met trop !

'vla je remercie encore une fois Chasca pour sa correction patiente face à mes exploits orthographiques !

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
